Puedes sentirme
by DarkZafiro
Summary: Makoto Tachibana es ciego por un accidente en su adolescencia, pero eso no le impide disfrutar de la vida. Sousuke Yamazaki es un joven que ha perdido su sueño y su razón de vivir debido a la lesión en su hombro. Por cosa del destino, se conocen y forjan una amistad que ruega por convertirse en algo más. Pero últimamente, el castaño está ansioso por una pregunta que quiere hacerle.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Free! Eternal Summer no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation, Kouji Ouji y Hiroko Utsumi.

 **Summary:** Makoto Tachibana sufre de ceguera a causa de un accidente en su adolescencia, pero eso no le impide disfrutar de la vida. Un día conoció a Sousuke Yamazaki, un joven que ha perdido su sueño y su razón de vivir debido a la lesión en su hombro. Ambos, por cosa del destino, se conocen y forjan una amistad que ruega por convertirse en algo más. Pero últimamente el castaño está desesperado por una pregunta que quiere hacerle al moreno. [SouMako AU].

 **Advertencia:** Makoto Invidente, levísimo smut, posible Ooc.

* * *

 **Puedes sentirme**

 **Capítulo único.**

 **Obscuridad del pasado.**

 **.**

–Sousuke, puedo…–hizo una pequeña pausa, dubitativo. – ¿tocar tu rostro?

Se hallaba a sí mismo nervioso y no entendía por qué, después de todo no era la primera vez que le pedía eso a alguien, debido a su condición. Pero este alguien era diferente, Sousuke era diferente y lo sabía. Makoto esperó ansioso por una respuesta, él quería una positiva, y a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Yamazaki, probablemente aceptaría. Pero se inquietó más al recibir solo silencio.

–E-es sólo para imaginarme cómo es tu cara, pero si te molesta entonces-.

–Hazlo, no me molesta. –fue interrumpido por un Sousuke que en un principio sorprendido por la repentina pregunta del menor quería que Makoto lo tocara.

Rápidamente Makoto dejó a un lado su bastón en una pared de su casa. Una "muy acogedora y de su estilo" según Sousuke. La casa era pequeña pero estaba perfectamente adaptada para él, los muebles ubicados y transformados para que no se lastimara y fuera cómoda. En ese momento Makoto se percató de que no había siquiera prendido las luces del hogar al entrar, sus ganas de hacerle esa pregunta a Sousuke le venían picando hace rato y se había precipitado tanto que olvidó que el mayor sí necesitaba de luz para ver.

Pero de todas formas era más la necesidad de tocarlo que de prender las luces, ya lo haría luego de eso.

Estiró su brazo derecho lentamente y torpemente dio pequeños manotazos al aire tratando de ubicar su rostro. Encontró su cuello y pudo sentir un leve temblor por parte de Sousuke; de todas formas siguió. Descubrió que su cuello era largo y podía sentir las venitas que le sobresalían. Con la yema de sus dedos se fue deslizando hasta llegar a su mentón. Lo acarició con su pulgar y luego siguió ascendiendo por su mejilla, mientras su mismo cuerpo involuntariamente se acercaba más al de Sousuke. Los movimientos lentos y suaves de su mano y dedos hacían que el corazón del moreno se emocionara. Palpó su frente haciendo mover sus mechones de cabellos negros en el proceso. Sus cejas eran bastante gruesas y extensas, y sus ojos grandes con pestañas sorprendentemente largas. A este punto Makoto tocaba con sus dos manos.

Sousuke no pudo evitar sonreír al ver los gestos de seriedad, sorpresa y encantamiento que pasaban uno tras otro por la cara del castaño, además de que abría y cerraba los ojos constantemente.

Makoto sintió el gesto, por lo que luego de focalizarse en su respingada nariz, se atrevió a posar su izquierda en sus labios. De nuevo con su pulgar, los acarició de un lado a otro, sus labios estaban algo secos y con pequeñas grietas pero aun así le parecían soñados.

Makoto no lo sabía, pero en ese momento Sousuke estaba completamente hipnotizado por la propia vista que el castaño le ofrecía. Su rostro, bañado por la luz plateada de la luna que se colaba entre las cortinas del gran ventanal de su casa era mejor que cualquier precioso y más caro retrato.

–Justo como pensaba, tienes una cara muy hermosa Sousuke. –Makoto le sonreía ampliamente y Sousuke no pudo evitar pensar que el hermoso era él, su cabello castaño, tan lacio y suave, con ese particular olor a champú que lo sabía de memoria, sus mejillas teñidas de un leve sonrojo, su mismísima sonrisa que no se cansaba de observar y que tanto le había salvado en el pasado, y sus ojos verdes, esos ojos que le encantaban aunque carecieran de luz, pero que ahora mismo parecían brillar. –Es una lástima que no pueda verla.

Le vio doblar sus cejas como expresando tristeza. No, eso nunca, no permitiría jamás que Makoto pusiera esa expresión, ni siquiera en sus sueños. Más decidido que nunca, tomó su mano izquierda que ahora descansaba sobre su mejilla y la besó.

–Pero puedes sentirme Makoto. –le dijo, depositando otro beso. –puedes sentirme más que nadie.

Su voz sonaba tan decidida, sus labios rozando su mano despertaron en Makoto sensaciones nuevas. O tal vez no tan nuevas, tal vez hacía rato que venía sintiéndolas, pero tras esta confesión del moreno, se intensificaron. Su corazón se paralizó por un momento para luego latir tan rápido que lograba asustarlo. Su sonrojo aumentó considerablemente cuando Sousuke dirigió su boca a su muñeca mientras avanzaba hacia él viajando por todo su brazo izquierdo, repartiendo tiernos besos. Y los sentía, los sentía tanto que hasta quemaban.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente para su corazón, sintió la cálida respiración del pelinegro golpear su cuello. Se tensó. Sousuke aguardó un insante allí, absorbiendo su aroma. Makoto olía particularmente bien esa noche. Fue subiendo su cabeza hasta llegar cera de su oreja, donde colocó su pulgar con el que acarició su colorada mejilla y suavemente fue acercando sus labios a los del castaño que estaban ligeramente abiertos. Sólo milímetros de distancia los separaban cuando Sousuke decidió formular una última pregunta.

– ¿Puedes sentirme, Makoto?

Y ambos finalmente unieron sus labios en un beso lento pero tan romántico, tan dulce, que seguramente quedaría guardado para siempre en sus mentes. Todo lo que tenían para decirse; sus sentimientos, que fueron creciendo hasta convertirse en la pasión de ahora y sus ganas de estar más cerca del otro, estalló en ese beso.

La sangre corría ansiosa por sus venas y el calor comenzó a ser sofocante. Los abrigos incomodaban y eran una molestia por lo que se despojaron de ellos. Pero el calor no se iba, en cambio, iba en aumento.

Más besos, más caricias gentiles. Makoto tenía sus brazos aferrados a la espalda de Sousuke estrujándole un poco la ropa, mientras que éste posaba una mano en su cintura y la otra en su nuca, acariciándole.

Despacio y con cuidado se dirigieron al cuarto del castaño. Sousuke procurando en todo momento que éste no chocase con nada, porque a decir verdad, caminar y besar a la vez no es tan fácil como parece.

Se sentaron en la cama y aguardaron un momento en silencio. Sousuke observando a Makoto, lo halló con su respiración algo agitada y sus ojos fijos en la nada. Sousuke lo admiraba inmensamente. Makoto lo había sorprendido con su fortaleza, y su forma de ver el mundo siendo invidente. Su sonrisa que, a pesar de todo, permanecía radiante. Y le agradecía desde el fondo de su alma el haberle dado una nueva razón de vivir cuando atravesaba por el peor momento. Esa razón era él y era la mejor razón de todas.

Le volvió a besar, despacio, siempre despacio, ya que de otra manera sentía que corrompería al chico, pero aun así igual de pasional. Con ese mismo ritmo, le fue quitando su remera, dejando al descubierto su sensual y bien formado torso. Sí, definitivamente le gustaba Makoto. El castaño se mantenía en muy buena forma. De hecho, de vez en cuando Sousuke lo acompañaba al gimnasio o salían a correr.

–Tú también eres hermoso, Makoto. –le susurró a su oído. –Todo de ti es hermoso.

Cielos, la gruesa y profunda voz de Sousuke le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal y le erizó la piel. Colocó su cabeza en el hueco que hay entre el cuello y la clavícula y se escondió allí. La vergüenza era demasiada y a pesar de que Makoto conservaba sus pantalones se sentía completamente desnudo. Su primera vez con Sousuke. ¡Iba a tener su primera vez, y con Sousuke! Podía declararse la persona más feliz del mundo.

Makoto besó su hombro, ese hombro que le había causado tanto dolor al pelinegro privándolo de su sueño de ser nadador olímpico. Makoto conocía perfectamente la historia. El exceso de entrenamiento y sobre-esfuerzo destrozó su hombro en pedazos, haciendo que no pueda volver a competir. Los médicos le aseguraron que no había forma de que pudiera recuperarse del todo. Aun así no quería que se diera por vencido, no quería que se hundiera en un abismo oscuro y sin salida, porque él también pasó por algo similar. Por ello depositó todo su amor ahí, sosteniéndose de su espalda le dio besitos a ese hombro roto.

Sousuke se enterneció con el gesto, podía sentir el apoyo que le ofrecía.

–Makoto. –lo llamó y éste levantó su cabeza en respuesta. –Quiero hacerte mío.

Ay dios. A Makoto le comenzó a temblar todo, sin embargo no se negó. Makoto quería ser suyo también.

El pelinegro lo acostó en la cama con cuidado, quedando sobre él con sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo. Todo parecía tan irreal que Makoto pensaba que tal vez era un sueño más. Pero todo quedó atrás cuando sintió al mayor besar su cuello con fervor. Quemaba, ardía, estaba asustado pero no le importaba.

Importaba la lengua de Sousuke recorriendo su clavícula, su barbilla y las pequeñas mordidas que depositaba. Importaba su voz, que salía ansiosa de su garganta clamando su nombre. Importaban las ganas que tenía por más contacto, más.

–Quiero que me sientas Makoto. –proclamaba Sousuke desesperado también por más contacto físico, mientras bajaba por sus pectorales y abdomen, lamiendo, besando, mordiendo y probando cada rincón del menor.

Makoto sintió tanto esa noche, que creyó que en cualquier momento moriría por una sobredosis de sensaciones. Tal vez no tenga la capacidad de ver, pero para contrarrestar eso, sus otros 4 sentidos se agudizaban. Esa noche olió, degustó, escuchó y tocó en demasía. Su amor se había consumado y fue inolvidable para ambos.

.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar Makoto se sentía completo y Sousuke también. Pero había algo que el castaño necesitaba confirmar.

–Sou. –lo nombró suavemente. Estaban acostados en la cama, envueltos entre las sábanas; el castaño con la cabeza descansando en el pecho del moreno. –Soy ciego, mis probabilidades de volver a ver son muy bajas. Probablemente te cause problemas en el futuro, ¿lo entiendes?.–se levantó un poco para poner su rostro frente al de él. –Tal vez tengas que dejar muchas cosas de lado por mí, tal vez no pueda acompañarte a ver las estrellas o un eclipse, seguramente te aburrirás de mí más tarde, pero aun así… ¿te quedarías conmigo?

Makoto esperó por una respuesta, apretando un poco las sábanas. Era la primera vez que hacía una petición tan egoísta, pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba a Sousuke en su vida.

–Nunca me causarás problemas, no necesito estrellas o eclipses si puedo estar contigo. Además, no me aburriría de ti. –le susurró mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios. –Te amo Makoto y prometo quedarme contigo por siempre.

.

.

– ¿Estas nervioso, Makoto? –le preguntó un hombre de bata a su lado mientras terminaba de extraerle sus vendajes. –Tranquilo, la operación fue todo un éxito. Tendrás la sensación de ver borroso, ya que estás recién intervenido, pero irás recuperando la visión a lo largo del día.

La última venda le fue quitada y el doctor le pidió que abriera los ojos lentamente.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no volvía a ver la luz del día. Su pecho se hinchó de alegría a pesar de ver a esa persona que siempre estuvo a su lado algo borroneada. Distinguir su sonrisa fue el punto clave para desatar sus lágrimas. Sousuke era en verdad hermoso.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_ Hago sufrir a mis bebés, pero es un mal por un bien.

Este fic lo escribí hace un tiempito, pero nunca me animaba a subirlo. Y hoy dije "Mah sí, venga" y aquí está.

Si les gustó eso ya es suficiente para mí.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
